Exscuse Me We're What!
by Anieshwa
Summary: Eric and Calleigh are married and go to Forks,Washington.They work with Chief Swan who notes resemblances between Calleigh and his own daughter Bella.Bella is married to Edward Cullen.When her and Calleigh find out they're sisters they both freak out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.

CPOV:

"Why would any criminal in their right mind go to Forks, Washington?" I whined while packing.

"Oh Calleigh you just don't want to fly." Eric said amused.

"Ugh don't remind me. But why would Horatio send us?" I whined.

"Calleigh you've go to relax." Eric said while gently kissing my lips.

We had been working on a case about a teacher who had gotten kidnapped and then murdered. We had had a suspect but he ran from the cops and eventually made his way to Forks, Washington.

We were going there now to work with the local sheriff a man named Charlie Swan.

"Come on Calleigh you can't put it off we have to get going." Eric said while dragging me and our suitcases out to the car.

Soon we were on our way to the airport.

"Calleigh why do hate flying so much?" Eric asked stifiling a laugh.

"Because we see so many plane crashes. It just has me doubting the saftey of airplanes." I said getting irritated.

"Well we'll be fine I swear and you're going to get used to it. It's two planes to Forks and even when we land we won't actually be in Forks." Eric said smugly.

"Great so I have to spend who knows how many hours with you." I said meanly trying to mess with him.

Unfortunetly he saw through my plan.

"Yes and don't change the subject. I promise you'll survive." Eric said truthfully.

"Ok let's go." I said dully when we reached the airport.

Eric chuckled and helped me get the bags out of the hummer.

After dropping off our bags we walked and got in line to board the plane.

We went through the metal detectors and went to our seats.

After what seemed like forever but was really just an hour and a half, we got off the plane.

We collected our luggage and got onto another plane for about three hours.

Finally we got off the last plane for the day where Chief Swan was waiting for us.

"Hello I'm Chief Swan but you can call me Charlie." he said while shaking our hands.

"Hi I'm Eric." Eric said politely.

"And I'm Calleigh." I said while silently cursing myself.

My southern accent had been really prominent in that sentence.

"Well let's get going we have a long drive ahead of us." he said while showing me and Eric to his car.

We got in his police cruiser and started the hour long drive to the little town of Forks, Washington.

**Hey so please r&r!! There are going to be soooooo many shockres in this story I can hardly wait to post em!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.

CPOV:

When we got home Charlie showed us to a room in his house where we would stay.

"Well we're going to my daughter's house to have dinner tonight." Charlie said.

"Ok we'll unpack as quickly as we can." Eric said before we started rummaging through our bags.

"Eric don't you think we're intruding by having dinner with his family?" I asked alittle nervous but not wanting Eric to see.

"My nervous little wife it would be rude not to go. After all we are staying in his house." Eric said seeing through my smokescreen.

"Plus he said his daughter was only like three years older then you. You should get along. And one of his daughter-in-laws is only two years older." Eric said soothingly.

"Ok fine I'll try and calm down." I said while still unpacking.

"Thank you." Eric breathed in my ear suddenly.

He turned me around to kiss me and then we finished unpacking.

About five minutes after we finished it was time to go.

The drive to the house wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. But soon we were there and we slowly walked up the steps to the large house.

**Iknow it's short but I will update soon! Please r&r!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.**

**CPOV:**

We started walking up the stairs and of course I tripped.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Charlie asked me.

"She's fine. She's a major klutz sometimes though." Eric said while I blushed.

"Hmmm." Charlie said deep in thought before we continued into the house.

"Charlie!" a small black haired figure said before running to him.

"Hey Alice this is Calleigh and Eric." Charlie said introducing us as again I blushed.

"Hey come on in I'll go get Bella and Edward." Alice said before running off into the large house.

After meeting Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper, Alice finally returned with a girl who looked alot like me despite the brown hair and eyes.

She obviously saw this the same time I did because we both blushed at the same time and Eric and Edward were laughing at us.

"It's not funny!" we both said in unison while giving them a playful smack on the arm.

"Whoa that's freaky cut it out." Alice said to me and Bella.

"Ugh! Alice don't call me freaky!" we said in unison yet again.

We looked at each other blushed and looked away.

"Well how about we go into the living room?" Edward asked us.

"Ok thank you Edward." we said in unison yet again.

On the way to the living room me and Bella even tripped three times in unison.

It was a very awkward evening from then on. Bella and I couldn't stop doing the exact same thing as each other. We did the exact same thing as each other all night until Eric, Charlie, and I finally left.

"I told you little towns in the north and me don't go well together. I mean that was SO awkward. And the worst part is it was all night!" I vented while changing into my pajamas.

"Calleigh you'll be okay." Eric said while putting a c.d. in the little stereo.

_Then it softly started to play:_

_Artist: Paula Cole_

_Song: I Don't Want to Wait_

_So open up your morning light_

_And say a little prayer for I_

_You know that if we are to stay alive_

_And see the peace in every I_

_She had two babies_

_One was six months one was three_

_In the war of '44_

_Every telephone ring_

_Every heartbeat stinging_

_When she thought it was God calling her_

_Oh would her son grow to know his father_

_CHORUS:_

_I don't want to wait_

_For our lives to be over_

_I want to know right know_

_What will it be_

_I don't want to wait_

_For our lives to be over_

_Will it be yes or will it be_

_Sorry_

"You brought one of our c.d.s" I sighed as I cuddled up into his arms.

"Yes I knew you'd feel more at home with it." he said before placing a gentle kiss upon my lips.

"I love you." he said before saying my favorite Romeo and Juliet scene: _My love my wife. Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath has had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou are not conquered! Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks. And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that insubstantial death is amorous? And that lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? O here; o here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, o you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. - Romeo._

And I sighed in contentment before drifting to sleep.

**Why I don't want to wait as one of Calleigh's favorite songs? Because I love it! I'll update soon! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight or any of the characters. Sigh.**

**CPOV:**

"Good morning." Eric said as I woke up.

"Mmm good morning." I said while rolling to face him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked casually.

"Sounds nice but what time is it?" I asked confused.

"Almost six thirty." he answered.

"Oh okay." I said while getting up to grab his hand.

"So what's for breakfast? I could make something if you want." I said smiling.

"No I would like to make it for you." he said before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"So you go do what you need to while I make breakfast." he said before kissing me and walking down the stairs. So while he was cooking I went to the tiny, and only bathroom, to take a shower.

A few minutes later I went downstairs to the smell of bacon and brown-sugar and cinnamon oatmeal, and eggs.

"Mmmmm smells good and you made me oatmeal." I said while taking a seat at the table.

"Yes and bacon. I made your favorite oatmeal for you." he said kissing my head.

"Why thank you." I said before taking a small bite.

After we ate Charlie came down and thanked Eric for also making him some breakfast. When Charlie had finished eating we went down to the station and got to work. We had lost the suspect in the woods but had just relocated him. Me and Eric were with the other officers talking and planning the best way to get this guy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie sneak off and call somebody. I whispered that to Eric who started to say something but then we were back to planning.

CHARLIE'S POV:

I snuck off from the rest of the station and called Renee.

"Hello." I heard after the second ring.

"Hey Renee it's me Charlie. I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question." I said quickly in a hushed voice.

"Sure I guess so Charlie what is it?" she asked worried.

"Okay when you left I know you took Bella and got remarried to Kenny. But did you have a daughter with him before you left?" I asked quickly because Calleigh was looking at me now.

"Huh yes I did. But why do you need to know this?" she asked sad.

"Well first why didn't you take her with you?" I asked shocked at Renee.

"He wouldn't give her to me and I couldn't go to court, he was a lawyer." Renee said ready to cry. "I know she lived in Tennessee after going to college but that's all know." she said starting to cry.

"Did she have really blonde hair like yours?" I asked trying to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes and the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Renee said with longing in her voice.

"Well the reason I ask is because two CSIs were sent up here from Miami on a case. The girl that came is like Bella's twin except she's younger, blonde, and has blue blue eyes." I said in a rush of words.

"What's her name?" Renee asked slowly.

"Calleigh." I said simply.

"Oh my God she's with you?" Renee asked shocked.

"Yeah so if you want to see her you might want to come up here now." I said as fast as I could.

"I'm coming. You should tell them before I get there though." Renee said.

"Ok I will but I got to go." I said urgently.

"Ok bye."Renee said.

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

Then I returned to the rest of the station.

**Oooooh what's going on? I know and you might but you might not know either so ha! I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.

CPOV:

We had just gotten in to Bella's house when Charlie said he needed to talk to me and Bella and that Edward and Eric should come with us.

"Ok look Renee's on her way." Charlie began.

"Who my mom?" me and Bella said in shocked unison.

"Your mom's name is Renee?" we asked each other in unison.

"Yes." we answered in unison.

"See the thing is you're sisters and it's both of your moms coming up because she's one person." Charlie said quickly.

"Excuse me we're what?!" me and Bella said together in complete shock.

"The mom who abonded me is Bella's mom and is on her way to Forks right now?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yes but she didn't abandon you your dad wouldn't let her take you." Charlie said trying to diffuse the situatuion.

"See that's amusing because when the courts took me away from my dad and stuck me with one of my friends parents he could've cared less, still like that actually. See so he told me she didn't want me and then apparently neither did he. I mean why wouldn't she come get me after I was taken from him if she cared, or maybe, it's conceivable, loved me? Why not come and get me?" I asked the tears spilling over.

"Calleigh you're mom has been trying to find you. She found you while you were living in Tennessee but then she lost you and stayed in Tennessee thinking you were still there." Charlie said calmly.

"Oh. Well I don't know what to say about that, about any of this. To find out my mom cared is shocking news compared to what I've been told all my life. And an older sister is just cool but scary because she might not think of it that way. And I don't know what you want me to do because right now I'm a little scared." I admitted before taking Eric's hand and leaving to go back in to the living room.

Bella was appearently behind me crying too because her family rushed over to us and asked what was wrong.

"Um Bella if you don't mind I think me and Eric are going to go back to Charlie's house and go to bed." I said through the tears.

"Of course not Calleigh go ahead. I understand with everything it's probably a good idea." she said through the tears while giving me a small smile and shaking her head yes.

"Thank you." I said before leaving with Eric.

Then we went home and I cried myself to sleep.

**Well here it is and will Bella tell the rest of the family the news? What was the wink and small yes for? I know you have to wait until the next chapter is up which it will be very very soon!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.

BPOV:

"Bella what is going on?" Esme asked me.

"What's going on is Renee's coming and I think that Calleigh and Eric should stay in our guest room. Edward is tommorrow ok?" I asked in a shakey voice.

"Yes of course Bella." Edward replied.

"Bella what is wrong?" Alice asked me in a hyper voice.

"Nothing's _wrong_. But that nineteen year-old girl that just walked out of here crying is my sister." I said worrying about Calleigh.

"What?" Emmett said in shock.

"Calleigh is my little sister." I said simply.

"Wow. Do you like it? Does she?" Rose asked me.

"She does and was scared that I didn't but I do." I said deep in thought.

"Well we need to get going." Alice and Esme said in unison noticing I wanted to be alone with Edward and think.

"Yeah we do." Rose said catching on.

And with that everyone left.

"Edward what are we supposed to do with this information?" I asked still thinking.

"Well I'm pretty sure you become sisters with it." he said calmly while gently kissing the top of my head.

"That's easier said then done. And I don't know how to be a big sister." I said worried.

"Well first of all as soon as Charlie said you were sisters you became sisters. And for being one, just love and comfort her. Be her friend, worry about her like you are right now. That's how and it will be easier I suppose." Edward said soothingly while we crawled into bed.

I went and laid in his arms.

"I think that doing all that is going to be good for her." Edward said.

"And from what I've learned she really doesn't know how to be a little sister and let people do things for her with the exception of Eric. But they're married. She's cared for herself her whole life so she's probably going to be scared." Edward said knowingly.

"Well I'm going to try. But right now I'm going to bed." I said while falling asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight love." Edward said while placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Then I fell asleep thinking about eveything that had happened and windering what would happen when _our_ mom got here.

**Well I will update soon!! This chapter's POV was for my friend Amber who wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote a chapter in Bella's POV!! There you go Amber!! Merry Christmas!! Sarcasm just one more service I offer!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.

CPOV:

"Eric she's coming today." I said worried.

"I know you'll be fine." he said while gently kissing my hand.

"Well we better get over to Bella's house she said she wanted to talk before our mom got here." I said while pulling him gently out the door.

When we got to Bella's house she was waiting for us. I got out of the car and walked over to her and Edward with Eric right beside me.

Bella walked up to me and hugged me. Surprisingly I hugged her back.

"Calleigh can I talk to you?" she asked me obviously trying to no scare me.

"Yeah Bella I think that would be a good idea." I said half whispering.

She led me into the house and we sat down on the couch.

I swallowed hard when she took in a deep brathe and began talking.

"Calleigh look I've always wanted a sister it's that simple. I love you now and always will because you'e my little sister. You're scared and I get that. I was up last night thinking about how to do this because I've never had younger siblings not even cousins. But I think it would be a good idea if you and Eric came and stayed here. In our guest room and then Renee could stay with Charlie. I thnk that would be easier and safer for everyone. I also think it would be better for you if you and Eric did that." she said in a loving voice.

"Ok we'll come stay and I'm scared you've got that part right. But it's not having a sister that scares me. I trust you so I'm not scared of that. But I'm scared of mom. I mean I haven't seen her since I was two. What if she looks at me and is dissapointed? What if she doesn't want me anymore?" I said tears gently spilling over.

"Calleigh oh my God have you ever taken a second and looked at your life?" Bella started.

"I mean Cal come on. You have a great job, great friends, and a great husband. Cal all the way up here in this town, which let me tell you is nothing like my hometown in the south, we've heard of you. The bullet girl right? I mean I'm pretty sure that's you. You might as well be in movies because you're famous." she said with a southern accent I hadn't noticed before.

Then we heard a light knock on the door.

"Yall can come in." Bella said before blushing at her southern accent.

"Don't be sorry Bells it runs in the family." I said in my southern drawal.

For the next thirty minutes we got mine and Eric's stuff and moved it into Bella's guest room.

Then I sighed because in about twenty minutes Charlie would be walking through their door with our mom.

**There it is!! Enjoy and please r&r!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.

CPOV:

Soon we saw Charlie's cruiser making it's way down the driveway from the window. I turned and left the room. Eric came after me.

"Calleigh honey you're ready for this you're the strongest person I know you want to meet her you know you do." he soothed me.

"I know but I'm scared Eric." I said.

"I know but I'm here and so is Bella." he said soothingly before gently kissing my lips.

Meanwhile we could hear them enter the house and greet Bella.

"Hey mom." Bella said and I could see her lean forward to hug someone who was obstructed from my view.

"Calleigh could you come in here please?" Bella said quietly but loud enough that I could hear her.

I took a deep breathe and with my hand in Eric's went to meet my mom who I had never met before.

**I know it's short but I'm fixing to eat dinner so suffer and I'll be back soon!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.**

**CPOV:**

I slowly walked toward my mother ready to hyperventilate. My hand was in Eric's but I was still nervous.

"Well aren't you guys going to say anything to each other?" Bella said frustrated.

"There's not much for us to say Bells. I love your sister but she's obviously got to be doubting that right now. I haven't seen her since she was like 2 feet tall." my mom said ready to cry.

"Look you're right I am a little skeptical right now but it's not because of you. My whole life dad's been telling me how you hated us and just left. I wanted so hard to believe that was a lie but you weren't around for me to ask because my dad was a drunk who got me taken away from him." I said in a rush of words. "Look I don't know what to say about all of this but because of dad I had to grow up way too fast. And if you ask me I don't think it's fair but that's my life and I have to deal with it." I added logically.

"I understand and you're right it's not fair so I understand if you don't want me in your life." she said sadly .

"I want you in my life but I'm not your little girl anymore. I grew up a long time ago and now I'm married to the best guy in the world, Eric." I said nudging Eric in his side, gently with my elbow.

"What makes him the best?" my mom asked obviously wanting to know what made Eric right for me.

"He is so perfect. He knows what I am thinking as soon as I think it. He knows everything about me. When I need him he's right there and whenI need some space he understands and always waits for me until I'm ready. He just knows what I need before I do and it's so perfect." I said lovingly while looking at Eric.

My mom just looked between me and Eric analyzing I assumed.

"Well can we go sit down and talk inthe living room?" my mom asked deep in thought.

"Yeah go ahead." Bella said.

So we all went and sat down in the living room and got ready to talk.

"Ok here goes on the catching you up department." I said while taking deep breathes.

"Well...

**So it's short and a cliffy but it's a start! I am still working so don't freak out you won't be haning for long! Love you all! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.**

**CPOV:**

_Recap:"Well..._

"I am not even five feet two inches obviously. I am a CSI and a darn good one if I do say so myself. I am really really good at ballistics so good that I have earned a reputation as The Bullet Girl. I love where I work and the people I work with. So if you want to come with me to Miami I would be glad to have you in the same city as me I guess. So that's basically it I suppose." I said a little lost.

"Well that's all that I basically needed to know but I also want to know something else." she said critically.

"Yes mom what is it?" I asked curious.

"Are you going to keep it?" she asked interested.

"Keep what?" I asked feigning innocence.

"The baby, what else." she said.

Shit! I hadn't even told Eric yet. Oh my freaking God! Her first day with us and she might make my husband and me fight! Dang it, why?!

**So what a shocker!I know its really short compared to some of my chapters! I am sorry but this is what I've got!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.**

**CPOV:**

"What the heck is she talking about Calleigh?" Eric said shocked.

"Well see yesterday I kinda took the test and it was positive. I was looking for a good time to tell you." I said sorry.

"You couldn't find a time to tell me but your mom could find out?" Eric asked getting hurt.

"No I didn't tell anyone not even Bella, Alexx, or Mari. I swear I didn't tell any of them." I said ready to break down if he didn't believe me.

"I believe you. Wait, so I'm going to be a father?!" Eric asked getting excited now that the news was kicking in.

"Yes!" I said getting excited.

"Well why we're confessing our sins I'm pregnant too. I have been for like five months." Bella said sheepishly.

"What! And you didn't tell me?" Edward said apalled.

"Yes kind of and I'm so sorry please try to forgive me if you want to." Bella said sadly.

"Of course I forgive you but we're going to have a baby and then like four months later Calleigh's going to give birth." Edward said deep in thought.

"Yeah and you're going to be a dad and I think we can go find out the sex of the baby if you want to." Bella said while tipping up to place a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Whoa I'm going to be a grandmother right after I finally get to be mom." my mom said a little astonishd.

"Yes mom you are but you'll have to be strong because I get lost easy and I'll need help from someone who's been there done that." I said getting scared.

"I'll be right here with you girls the whole way and I love you girls." my mom said while pulling us into a gentle hug.

So we now had as good a family as we were going to get and that was fine with me because now I had one parent who cared about me. And then I knew that everything was going to be okay.

**So there it is! Enjoy for now until I update!Hahahaha I'm soo evil!PLEASE R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.

CPOV:

"I love you so much and I want to keep the baby if you do."I said to Eric while he held me in his arms.

"Guess what?! We're keeping the baby!" Bella sqealed in excitement.

"That's great." I said quietly.

Then they walked out of the room and me and Eric started talking again.

"I do want the baby." he said quietly before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

**AN: Hahaha sequel will be up later!!**


End file.
